


A final gift

by FernShaw



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:20:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24220471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FernShaw/pseuds/FernShaw
Summary: Quirrel has came to the blue lake to end everything.But before he goes away forever, a little vessel comes to give him one last gift
Comments: 6
Kudos: 37





	A final gift

The blue of the water was one of the most beautiful thing Quirrel ever saw. 

The bug traveled during most of his life. He felt like the fact that there was always things he never saw kept him alive all this time. He was always looking for new horizons, new plants, new creatures, new places to admire. He would have loved to bring everything he saw with him, maybe with some paintings or songs. But everything he had left was some lost memories on his weakening mind. He felt tired, way too tired to move from this view. After seeing monomon one last time, the one he cherished all of his life, he felt like he had to take one last journey to a place he never saw before. And this lake was the perfect place to be. The rain he liked so much in the city of tears was coming from this place, the cold little touches of water that accumulated through the years to form a pure turquoise view. 

Suddenly, a noise breaking down the pure sound of water. Little taps on the ground coming from behind. Someone was walking. Quirrel didn't move. He was way too tired to care if someone was attacking him. In the end, the result will be the same : the blue lake was the last thing he would have saw. 

The steps stopped, and something sat next to him, tugging on his arm. He slowly moved his head to see a familiar little horned white mask. 

"Oh... Hi there friend. Admiring the view too ? It sure is a nice place. I clearly wouldn't mind sharing the place with you."

The knight didn't answered. They never answered, after all. But it wasn't a problem : it was their way of communicating. The little ghost nodded and slowly put something very bright onto the archivist's legs. It felt very fragile and soft, and had a bright pale glow around it. 

"Is that ... A flower ?" 

The little being nodded again and tilted his head, waiting for some kind of answer. Quirrel was certainly absorbed by the beauty of the gift and didn't notice their reaction. He held the flower between his fingers, admiring every detail of the little plant. The petals weren't the only thing that was bright white, in fact, the whole plant was glowing of the pale essence, giving it a similar look to pale ore. It felt ... Nice. It was just a flower, yet that little thing reassured the pill bug in a similar manner to the one he had just lost. Monomon. 

"This is such a nice gift ... Thank you little one, I ... I don't know how I could return the favor to you."

The vessel didn't answered, instead, they just slowly put their head on the legs of his friend, closed their eyes and started purring. Quirrel didn't know how to react once again, so he just ... Didn't move. He smiled, admiring the flower. He loved this gift so much, yet couldn't help but feel guilty knowing that this gift wouldn't be admired very long. It was something he just couldn't bring where he was going to go. It was just ... Too much. 

His purpose had ended. He had no real idea on how to feel about it. Sad ? Happy ? No, it was a lot weirder. Melancholia ? Perhaps. In either way, he knew that his journey was going to end in this place. One thing he was sure of is that he surely was relieved that he was finally going to rest with Monomon at his side. 

The Vessel had stopped purring. It certainly was asleeep. Quirrel knew was he had to do. Slowly sliding the body of the little knight he cherished so much off his legs, he took his nail out and put it on the ground with the little flower on its base. He gently pat the knight's head, sorry that it was the last time he would ever show the little creature affection. He didn't knew him for long, yes. But he was really happy to have met him. Now, all he hoped for was for him to be safe in the future.   
Quirrel looked at the wonderful lake one last time.   
It was the most beautiful view he could end his life with.

**Author's Note:**

> Me : being in an intense depression   
> My brain : go write write about one of your favorite characters dying to be even more depressed it'll be fun


End file.
